The invention is generally directed to a non-laminated differential wind barrier produced in garment constructions and in particular to fabrics and garments and particular gloves and mittens constructed from non-laminated differential wind barrier forming materials which are constructed so as to provide a suitable and effective wind barrier in connection with various garments and particularly hand covering garments such as gloves or mittens without excessive bulkiness and restrictive pressure.
In the past when manufacturers of gloves or mitten construction have desired to utilize a waterproof breathable member between layers of a fleece material as a wind barrier, it was necessary to utilize a lamination process in which sheets of fleece and waterproof breathable materials, such as GORE-TEX.RTM. sold by W. L. Gore & Associates or other similar materials.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 in which a cross-sectional view of a prior art material wind block material generally indicated as 10 constructed in accordance with the prior art is depicted. Prior art fabric 10 is formed of fleece layers 11 and 12 sandwiching a waterproof breathable insert layer 13. The three layers are laminated together by laminating equipment which is known in the art. The lamination process is both expensive and of restrictive availability because of the high cost of the laminating material equipment.
Reference is made to FIG. 2 wherein a glove with two finger tips cut off constructed in accordance with conventional technology utilizing the laminated material 10 of FIG. 1 is depicted. Glove 20 is formed from distinct pieces of materials, each of which is formed of fabric 10. As shown in FIG. 2 a finger is formed of four separate pieces of the three layered laminated material at 10, each of which includes layers 11, 12 and 13 as described above. Each of the pieces denoted as 21, 22, 23 and 24 are joined by conventional seams indicated as 25, 26, 27 and 28 in accordance with the conventional stitching technology.
The laminated material must generally be manufactured by large fabric manufacturers in their plants which include the required laminating equipment and as a result there is a limited ability to use a series of different layered materials for different requirements within a glove. In addition, the material must be pre-ordered in the laminated state from the fabric manufacturer as the laminating equipment is generally too expensive for individual glove manufacturers to acquire and operate efficiently.
Thus, a glove manufacturer must estimate and order its laminated wind barrier fabric stock sometime in advance of its manufacture. Generally, then there are also problems when a laminated sandwich of the type shown in FIG. 1 is made. The insulating value of this sandwich is fairly limited based on the absence of any dead air spaces which increase its insulating capacity. Furthermore, generally in a glove construction what one desires is a greater protection against wind and cold on the back outside of the hand and a lesser degree of protection from wind and cold on the palm or inside of the hand and more flexibility on the inside. Where laminated sandwich material 10 is utilized, there will be the same flexibility and protection on both the outer and inner portion of the wearer's hand in any glove or mitten construction. This represents a trade off which, in addition to the cost and inconvenience of using of laminated materials further suggests the problem with a laminated material. Generally, the laminated sandwich 10 shown in FIG. 1 is also of increased cost due to the expensive laminating procedure generally followed.
Generally, there is a need in the wind barrier art for improved flexibility in creating differential wind barrier products out of multiple layers of construction materials including a generally waterproof and windproof breathable membrane sandwiched between layers of fleece or other construction materials adaptable depending upon location and use of the material within the glove or mitten construction and depending upon the intended use of the hand covering. There is also a need for flexibility in the construction of materials on an as needed basis from standard rolls or bolts of fleece, waterproof breathable membrane material and insulation as the need for assembling of the hand covering is implemented.
There is also a need for a glove or mitten assembly with a non-laminated differential wind barrier that creates the desired diversity of protection from cold and provides an augmented degree of insulation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved non-laminated differential wind barrier material and hand covering constructed from non-laminated differential wind barrier materials by creating work fabrics from sandwiches of waterproof breathable members between layers of fleece and/or other natural or synthetic fibers and insulation that are stitched together.